


Mix-ups can be for the Best

by Ashen_Serpent



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Master/Pet, Maxim it’s okay to be a sub please just tell people what you want, Mention of other Siege Operators, Mention of the Doktor’s Curse Halloween Event (R6S), PolySpetsnaz (R6S), Prostate Massage, Siege-o-ween 2020, accidental angst whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Serpent/pseuds/Ashen_Serpent
Summary: Kapkan agree’s to Glaz’s idea of a group costume theme and ends up with a costume quite unlike what he expected.AN: For Dual Rainbow’s Siege-o-ween event. Prompt: “Well, they were out of mens’ costumes so...”
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Gazkov/Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Mix-ups can be for the Best

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Dual Rainbow’s Siege-o-ween 2020. I’d like to thank them for letting me participate and you can find them at https://dualrainbow.tumblr.com/. I’d recommend checking them out as the rest of the current posted Siege-o-ween stories are posted there. Also, they are just really cool.
> 
> As always with R6S Spetsnaz stuff, I’d like to try thank kiki_92 for inspiring me. I’d also like to commend them on their writing as managing this many characters was quite the challenge. No clue how you do it. You’re amazing. Please check them out as well.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Happy Halloween!
> 
> \- Ashen_Serpent

Halloween at Hereford. The most wonderful time of the year.

Or, it at least was if you asked Kapkan.

It was a joyous, twisted Holliday with a delight similar to Christmas with none of the familiar obligations. Of course, many of the Ops would share costume and decoration photos with friends and family, but there was something truly freeing to have a celebration excuse without all the complex social mores attached. That, and Kapkan got to show off.

The previous year had been a marvel for him. His revenant costume, carefully crafted and adorned to make him a real terror, was a work unlike any he had previously made. Sure, he would often change out his typical face covering and hood for something more decorative, but never before had he achieved such a masterpiece. And moreso he had the incredible fortune to work with Frost, Lesion, Smoke, and Ela on the project, each bringing their own talents and techniques to elevate each other’s work. Hell, they even managed to get Doc and Bandit in on it, creating a Frankenstein and Monster duo to go with their Things That Go Bump In The Night. And when they got to show them off... well, they were all damn lucky that Zofia’s husband and daughter had already gone home for the night. It was an amazing delight and they even got permission from Six and Harry to host a special game of Manhunt in one of their model buildings. Kapkan had never ran so fast in his life than when a Monster Hunter Sledge was nearing down on him with a concerningly well-costumed hammer. But like all good things, that Halloween did eventually end, and Kapkan was forced to wait for his next chance to show off.

This year, however, was different from the last.

This year, Glaz approaches him with the idea of doing a group-type costume, one where they all had the same theme. Kapkan wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea, knowledgeable of his friend and lover’s good judgement, but preferred some more details first. He knew how his teammates could get around costumes, and while their situation wasn’t unknown on the base, he preferred his privacy. Therefore, when Glaz said they were going for a simple, cat-based look, he trusted him. After all, what was the likelihood that he’d end up in something undignified and borderline fetishistic?

———

The costume before him was undignified and borderline fetishistic. He looked up at his Glazkov, sweet, loyal, sometimes concerning horny Glazkov, and sighed.

“Explain.”

He at least had the decency to look embarrassed, unlike a certain Sasha who whistled low.

“Well, they were out of mens’ costumes so...”

Kapkan started at him with rageful suppression, pointedly ignoring how Sasha played with the costume’s bell collar.

“So you expect me to wear this. In front for the rest.”

Glazkov glanced down at the cat face-shaped cleavage window before replying.

“I mean, you could probably fit a shirt and pants under it. Wouldn’t look too bad...”

Kapkan hates to admit it, but he wasn’t wrong. The basic mini-dress style, sized for a non-zero person surprisingly, could allow for actual clothes to be worn underneath. Still, near fetish wear, even with real clothes covering up anything scandalous, was not something he could wear to a Rainbow Halloween party. He had his dignity and he’d very much like to keep it in front of his coworkers at least.

“Face paint would suit me better.”

Sasha lifted an eyebrow at him. “Go ahead then. The addition would fit nicely.” 

Kapkan hissed through his teeth at how Glaz shrugged in agreement and began to pull out his face paint. Fuck. They were really serious about this. He decided to stall for time until Shuhrat came back from the lab.

“No, that would still be vulgar. I’d like to keep my dignity around my coworkers.”

“Porter and Brunnsmeier have shown up in worse. Remember the first time?”

Kapkan sighed, feeling his face redden. “Yes, but that’s them. They can be proud sluts, I can’t.”

Glazkov looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. “Why not?”

“Pardon?”

“Why can’t you be a proud slut? What’s stopping you?”

Kapkan sputtered, rushing for a defense. “What? I-I mean- Look, it’s undignified and I don’t want to look like that in front of Rainbow. It’s different when it’s just with you.”

“What’s different?”

Kapkan startled and glanced over to see Shuhrat, taking his jacket off and smearing grease on a cheek. Shuhrat then glanced them over and sighed.

“I spend extra time with Marius once and you all end up in an Osowiec of your own making. Tell me the issue so I know whether to dress up.”

Sasha beat him to the punch. “Maxim is embarrassing by the idea of wearing the costume Timur got him in front of the others, but might have less of an issue if it’s just us.”

Kapkan held his head in his hands and silently screamed, ignoring the deliberation going on around him. Who didn’t he just decide to use his own design again this year? This would be so much easier if it was just them. Why did this Halloween have to be a nightmare?

A finger tapping him on the shoulder pulled him from his thoughts. His teammates, his lovers, all stood before him, solemn yet kind looks on their faces. Glaz smiles almost sadly at him before speaking.

“You don’t have to wear the costume to the party, you know. I still have the receipt around here somewhere. If you just want to work your magic with facepaint, feel free to do so. It’s not like we could stop you.” He laughed quietly to himself before his face hardened. “Still, don’t make yourself do something you don’t want to do. What you want is what you want. I trust you in your decision making.”

Shuhrat just shrugged and murmured. “Agreed.”

Sasha put his hands in his pockets and looked at them one by one. “Your call. Part in paint? Sure. Relaxing in dress? Whatever you like.” His look grew conspiratorial and he spoke in a false whisper. “I would recommend trying it on at least once. I was with Timur during purchase and the construction is far better than typical.”

They then stood quiet, waiting for Kapkan to make his decision. Kapkan rubbed the heel of a hand against his forehead, trying to gather the words to voice his desires. It would be interesting to see what everyone else had chosen this year, but then again Glazkov was second to none when it came to choosing things for his partners. This could be rather fun, provided he could bear to admit it. With a mental “3,2,1 Fuck it!”, he voiced his decision.

“I’ll try it on.”

The four words were far more effort than they should have been, but they were well worth it if the looks on his lovers faces’ were anything to go by. Sasha appeared to recover first, grinning and motioning towards the costume. 

“Alright then. Put it on.”

Kapkan sputtered as Glazkov beamed and Shuhrat shrugged. “What- no, leave first! I’m not changing in front of you!”

“Why not? You did so this morning.”

Kapkan’s mouth hung open at his audacity before Shuhrat came to his rescue.

“Let him change in peace. All the better for pampering him later.”

Kapkan snarled. “Who said anything about that?”

Shuhrat lifted his chin at him. “Me.”

Glazkov cut Kapkan off to moderate, their supposedly “normal” teammate striking again.

“Just change first. We’ll decide on that later.”

Kapkan watched him dubiously as they left him alone in the bedroom. He faced the costumed and steadied himself. He’d faced alien monsters for Christ’s sake. And his lovers had seen him naked before, one costume shouldn’t be that hard.

He picked it up off the bed, and damn did Timur make a good choice with the fabric. He checked the tag and yep, custom apparel. This would be an experience.

Setting it back down on the bed, Kapkan disrobed before pulling the mini-dress on and over his head. It was semi-snug on him, tailored to his measurements but with more than enough breathing room. He tugged at the skirt to make it sit properly and then walked over to the mirror.

It... wasn’t as bad as he initially thought. Sure, the skirt was certainly short and yes, the cleavage window was a bit much, but all in all it wasn’t terrible. He definitely wouldn’t wear this in front of his coworkers, but in front of his teammates? That was more negotiable.

He opened the door to the living room and walked out, trying and likely failing to appear at ease. He found his lovers on the ouch and chairs, a quick game of cards between them. The urge to show off thrummed through Kapkan, but he stomped it down before getting their attention.

“Well?”

They all looked more than a little impressed with Sasha whistling, Glazkov grinning, and Shuhrat giving an approving nod. Kapkan collapsed on the couch next to Glazkov.

“Please just say something.”

Glazkov’s grin grew. “I knew it would fit well. You’re exceptionally handsome in it.”

Sasha hummed in agreement. “Absolutely. You’re adorable as ever, Maxim. Although, I do feel like you’re missing something.”

“I left the accessories behind on purpose. Besides, we do have the real deal.”

“And would you like to wear that?”

Kapkan narrowed his eyes at Glazkov. “You all really want to play like this don’t you?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time. And besides,” He leaned up against Kapkan, petting his hair in a way he knew was irresistible. “You’ve had a very stressful week, kitten. Why don’t you let us pamper you?”

Kapkan’s Pride was going to hate him for this, but the languid pleasure racing down his spine was too much. “Fine, do your worst.” He turned to Glazkov with a grin of all teeth. “Not like you could make me cum twice.”

Glazkov’s returned grin was wicked and fuck he already knew he was going to regret saying that.  
“Maybe I myself can’t.” He cut eyes and Sasha and Shuhrat. “But they can certainly help.”

Glazkov then picked him up, making him yelp with Sasha and Shuhrat close behind. He then laid Kapkan in the bed, searching for the lube, gloves, and condoms needed while Sasha and Shuhrat busied themselves with Kapkan. 

Sasha pulled Kapkan onto his lap and started playing with his pecks while kissing the back of his neck while Shuhrat knelt in front of Kapkan and began making out with him, pulling Kapkan’s hair to keep him from chasing contact. Shuhrat broke off only when Glazkov had piled everything onto the bed, leaving Kapkan stupidly needy this early and utterly doomed for the rest.

“Missing something, kitten?”

Glazkov held his collar, marked “shared kitten”, and played with it’s bell. He inclined his head with an evil grin when Kapkan tried to lean forward.

“Kittens need to ask for what they want, Maxim.”

Kapkan snarled, the noise turning into a whine when Sasha bit his trapezius.

“You don’t get what you want without asking, Maxim, now be a good boy and ask Timur for what you want.”

Kapkan battled against his pride, face on fire and younger molasses. 

“Please.”

“Please, what?”

Kapkan swore at him, ducking his face away as he spoke. “Just collar me already. You want this, too.”  
Glazkov smiled the same warm, giddy schoolboy smile that drew him in the first place, murmuring a million tiny, forgettable praises that seared into Kapkan as the leather wrapped around his neck. The weight was exquisitely familiar and he couldn’t help bu purr as Glazkov played with his hair.

“Now there’s the good boy we all love to see. You’re always so handsome like this, such a good boy for us.” Glazkov’s smile turned sharp. “A good boy deserves a reward, doesn’t he? We really ought to pamper him, you know, let him know just how good a boy he is.”

“You’re not wrong, Timur. We really ought to let our Maxim know just how much we appreciate him. Right, Shuhrat?”

Shuhrat faked deliberation before settling on massaging Kapkan’s growing erection through the mini-dress. “Why not? He deserves it.”

Glazkov then leaned back, leaning Kapkan to struggle against the pleasure running through his body as Sasha held him in place. Glazkov took his time putting on and lubing up a glove, handing Shuhrat a condom and motioning for Sasha to lie back against a pillow.

Kapkan was more exposed in this position, the mini-dress riding up to reveal his boxers. Glazkov settled to the side while Shuhrat settled between his legs, looking up at him with a grin. He then oullled one of Kapkan’s legs closer, kissing up his thigh and nuzzling his bulge. Shuhrat then opened the condom packet before pulling it out, glancing at Sasha and Glazkov conspiratorially before pulling down Kapkan’s boxers, taking his erection in hand, and rolling the condom down the shaft with his mouth.

Kapkan froze at the sudden sensation before relaxing back against Sasha, pleasure dulling his mind and leaving him feeling soft like silt. He could hear Sasha’s gentle laugh and Glazkov’s gentle encouragements as he shook under Shuhrat’s ministrations. Right as Kapkan felt he was nearing orgasm, lightning-sharp delight taut under his skin, Shuhrat pulled back, leaving Kapkan to whine and sweat near incoherent at the loss.

Sasha pat him on the chest, idly playing with one of his nipples.

“How rude. You can’t just tease him like that.” He chuckled to himself, eyeing Shuhrat. “Where’d you get that trick? You didn’t have it last time.”

“Trace.”

Glazkov looked at him near scandalized. “Really?”

“Party trick, he said. He’s popular for a reason.”

Sasha laughed. “Of course he is! The only more cock-hungry man I know is our Maxim here. Isn’t that right, kitten?”

Kapkan growled at him, frustrated by the sheer lack of attention. His wiggling made his cock bounce heavily against his belly, leaving droplets of pre-ejaculate on the fabric.

“Just get on with it already! If you can’t be bothered to do anything, I’ll take care of myself!”

Glazkov pressed a hand down on his hip. “Not so fast, kitten. Have a little patience.” His grin was languid and like glistening cinnabar. “Pampering takes time and we don’t want to rush things. That said, I do think we could be encouraged to continue.”

“Glazkov, you are the fucking worst!”

That sweet, dastardly smile again. “Not the worst at fucking you, certainly. But that’s not what I want to hear.”

Kapkan glared at him in silent rage, refusing to visibly struggle as he started Glazkov down. “Do your worst.”

“What was it you said about multiple organisms before?”

He snarled. “For fucks’ sake, Timur. Be a man of your word and-” He cut himself off, holding his younger at that specific word. Fuck, why were the connotations so embarrassing? He did his best to appear intimidating, a tall order given his current state, and snarled out a clipped, “Pamper me!”

Glazkov’s face immediately softened into adoration, a dopey grin spreading across his face. “Only the best for you, Maxim, all you have to do is ask.”

He waited for Shuhrat to settle an old towel under Kapkan before settling onto his belly and rubbing a gloved finger around his hole. “What do you think, kitten? Does a massage sound good?”

Kapkan hissed through his teeth at the sparse contact, still tense from the earlier edging. “It’s great, whatever, just do something!”

“No problem, kitten.”

Kapkan whined as a pair of digits penetrated him, trembling at the slow press inside him. Sasha held him tight back against his check, only increasing his torment as he more aggressively played with Kapkan’s nipples. Kapkan bit his tongue to keep quiet at the first gentle, insistent press against his prostate, sharp lightning snapping through his groin. Glazkov seemed more than aware of his condition and was happy to exacerbate.

“Look at you, Maxim, already so aroused and needy for me, for us.” Another press, stronger. “You’re so handsome like this, so adorable and needy. Such a delight to have under my hands.” Another strong press. “It’s always such a joy to have such a good kitten to share amount us.” A slower press, friendly laughter. “Aw, but your poor cock is so neglected! Shuhrat would you help out our poor, needy kitten here. He’s been so good for us, we shouldn’t leave him on edge.”

Kapkan barely managed to choke out a “Timur, you fuck!l before Shuhrat had his cock back in his mouth, gently massaging the head with his tongue. Kapkanks thoughts muddled further, a mess of incoherent delight and embarrassment at the praise and his own reactions.

The pressure against his prostate and cock felt amazing, even as he would be loath to admit it. His legs and belly trembled at the combined sensations and he bit down on his tongue to keep down the soft pleased noises that escaped him. Worst of all, Glazkov and Shuhrat looked up at him with such adoration, such care that it was overwhelming and he felt second-hand embarrassment from their open affection. And all the while, Sasha kept playing with his pecs, nuzzling his neck and pouring forth praise unbearable, further shattering Kapkan’s composure.

Orgasm snuck up on his with all the subtlety of an oncoming freight train, leaving him whited-out with a feeling of warm contentment. Kapkan sank back against Sasha, trembling against the sharp stabs of overstimulation as Glazkov and Shuhrat continued on. He glared at Glazkov and hissed between his teeth as the stimulation started to turn legitimately painful.

“Enough. That’s enough!”

Glazkov and Shuhrat pauses, Shuhrat letting his cock slide out of his mouth.

“Too much?”

Kapkan nodded sharply and Glazkov slowly removed his fingers, careful to avoid further overstimulation. He then turned the glove inside out and threw it away in a nearby trash can, disposing of the condom as well. His lover then took one of Kapkan’s hands in his own, his expression fond.

“Enjoyed that, Maxim? You certainly sounded like it.”

Kapkan merely sighed and sat up, Sasha’s arms sliding down to wrap snugly around his abdomen. He glared at the three of them.

“You’re all sincere bastards, aren’t you? Fucking saps.”

He felt Sasha laughter not unkindly behind him and his other hand was held. He really was that transparent, wasn’t he?

“That good? Always so defensive when it comes to your own pleasure.” A soft kiss on his knuckles. “It’s been over five years, Maxim. If we wanted to mock you for being sexually submissive, we would have done so long ago.”

Kapkan just grumbled to himself, trying to ignore the sting of embarrassment by focusing on the comfortable soreness in his chest. It was easier that way.

“You all are too damn nice...”

Glazkov quirked an eyebrow at him. “You want to go again already? So soon?”

“Fuck off. You know what I meant, you horny bastard.”

They all laughed and helped Kapkan get clean and changed before piling into bed, content to savor each other’s presence and ready to face the tomorrow together.


End file.
